The Reviving Memories
by meitanteisakotan
Summary: check my profile for the new version! -The Memories are Reviving for Shinichi, and what is his History? Death? /s/13005024/1/Reviving-Memories-rewrite
1. The Mistake

Ran and Shinichi are going to a restaurant with Sera and Sonoko.

They are at the Train station.

 _Train #5 Red JR watch you step and stand behind the red line._

"Oh the train came Shinichi!"Said Ran.

"Hm? Oh yeah."Replied Shinichi.

 _Push,_

"Huh?"Said Shinichi as he slowly fell into the train tracks.

"Shinichi!"

"Kudo-Kun!"

"Detective Brat!"

" _Gasp!_ Whoa!"

 _Thump._

 _BEEP BEEP!_

The train managed to stop in time.

The person who pushed Shinichi onto the side was still there, but everyone was just looking at the boy. Collapsed. On the ground.

He was taken to the hospital right away.

_  
Night Came. Shinichi Finally woke up.

"Hm?"Said Shinichi.

Something was wrong.

"Shinichi, Shinichi! I am so glad that you are all right!"

"...Sh,Shinichi?"

"What?!"

"...Is that my name?"

Shinichi was Traumatized.

He had no memories of anything. No one.

The doctor came in.

"Kudo Shinichi-Kun...right?"

"I...I don't know."

"What is 9 times 9?"Asked the Doctor.

"81..."Replied Shinichi...

"This is a series of Traumatized stuff."Said the doctor.

10 days later...

Shinichi was signed out from the Hospital.

When Shinichi came home, Sonoko and Ran was with them.

He said, "Is...This my home?"

"Yup! It's pretty BIG!"Said Ran.

"It's pretty lonely." He replied.

"Just get in!"Said Sonoko as she pushed him into the house.

He suddenly gasped and was horrified.

"Huh? Did I do something?"Said Sonoko.


	2. FUKUYAMA

"Of course that's a problem!"Exclaimed Ran "He was pushed into the train tracks and that's how he was traumatized!"

"Oh yeah, Sorry, Sorry..."Said Sonoko.

"Yo!"Said Sera, but nobody noticed that she was she was there.

"Hello, Masumi-san. "Said Shinichi.

"Like I told you!, Call me Sera!"Said she.

"Ok,... Sera-san"Said Shinichi.

"OK!"Blurted Sonoko, "Lets go to Fukuyama for a triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"

"Sure, but Why Fukuyama?"

"Cause the air is fresh!And we, the Suzuki Company build the Village Houses and the small inn!"

"When will we go there?"

"TOMORROW!"  
"Wha, so fast!What time?"

"5:00 AM we will leave Beika city and leave in our Private Jet!"

 **5:00 AM:**

 _Air jet # 3 Suzuki Company Riders, Please announce yourself to the main desk._

"Wow it's so big!"

"Yup, our Private Jet is always 1st class!, And also always the Super seat of the 1st class!"

 **SORRY!**

 **I HAD SCHOOL ,BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE MORE THINGS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND READ!**


	3. One Drop

After they got to the inn, they went straight to the forest to explore.

"Wow! This is all so green!"Said Ran

"Yes, Our Suzuki Company has bought this piece of land for people to have fun and have a good time."Said Sonoko.

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"What was that just now?"Said Sera.

Suddenly, Shinichi ran to the place. Sera decided to follow him.

"Shinichi-kun, did your memories come back?"Sera said anxiously.

"No, but my body just moved like I had to go there."Said Shinichi.

Behind them there wasn't Ran or Sonoko.

A mysterious man was following him...or her...

Shinichi suddenly tripped on something and when he tripped on it, the ground he was standing on started to break.

" _U, Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Said Shinichi as he fell in a bog.

"Shinichi!"Said Ran very worried.

"Wasn't that just Shinichi-kun?"Said Sonoko.

"SHINICHI-KUN!"Said Sera.

Meanwhile,

Shinichi was falling down a bog. When he finally thought it stopped, he fell down a small cliff.

His body hurt everywhere. Head to toe it was a few minutes or so, he was starting to get unconscious.

 _did I land?_

Suddenly he saw a woman standing fight in front of him.

 _Huh? I felt like I've seen this woman before..._

Shinichi was not awake anymore.

"Hold on...Shinichi-kun..."Said the woman...

 _..._

 _Uwaaaaaa!_

 _Shinichi-kun!_

 _Help me...Sh..._

"SHINICHI!"

Shinichi's eyes opened wide. He saw himself on the ground where he collapsed.

He looked around for that woman, but no clue. He decided to walk to the inn.

He tried standing up. _All ok._

He tried walking. He was limping a little, but that didn't bother him.

Then he saw Ran running towards him, yelling, SHINICHI.

"Shinichi!"Said Ran almost crying.

"Ran...san..." Said Shinichi.

"What happened?"Asked Ran very curious.

"I tripped on a rope that as tied to 2 trees. Then the ground broke, and then I fell into a bog, and last I fell off a cliff."Replied Shinichi.

"Come on...lets go, it's getting dark..."Said Sera...

"Um, Ok."Said Shinichi.


	4. Hot Spring

After they got to the inn, they went straight to the forest to explore.

"Wow! This is all so green!"Said Ran

"Yes, Our Suzuki Company has bought this piece of land for people to have fun and have a good time."Said Sonoko.

 _"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"What was that just now?"Said Sera.

Suddenly, Shinichi ran to the place. Sera decided to follow him.

"Shinichi-kun, did your memories come back?"Sera said anxiously.

"No, but my body just moved like I had to go there."Said Shinichi.

Behind them there wasn't Ran or Sonoko.

A mysterious man was following him...or her...

Shinichi suddenly tripped on something and when he tripped on it, the ground he was standing on started to break.

" _U, Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Said Shinichi as he fell in a bog.

"Shinichi!"Said Ran very worried.

"Wasn't that just Shinichi-kun?"Said Sonoko.

"SHINICHI-KUN!"Said Sera.

Meanwhile,

Shinichi was falling down a bog. When he finally thought it stopped, he fell down a small cliff.

His body hurt everywhere. Head to toe it was a few minutes or so, he was starting to get unconscious.

 _did I land?_

Suddenly he saw a woman standing fight in front of him.

 _Huh? I felt like I've seen this woman before..._

Shinichi was not awake anymore.

"Hold on...Shinichi-kun..."Said the woman...

 _..._

 _Uwaaaaaa!_

 _Shinichi-kun!_

 _Help me...Sh..._

"SHINICHI!"

Shinichi's eyes opened wide. He saw himself on the ground where he collapsed.

He looked around for that woman, but no clue. He decided to walk to the inn.

He tried standing up. _All ok._

He tried walking. He was limping a little, but that didn't bother him.

Then he saw Ran running towards him, yelling, SHINICHI.

"Shinichi!"Said Ran almost crying.

"Ran...san..." Said Shinichi.

"What happened?"Asked Ran very curious.

"I tripped on a rope that as tied to 2 trees. Then the ground broke, and then I fell into a bog, and last I fell off a cliff."Replied Shinichi.

"Come on...lets go, it's getting dark..."Said Sera...

"Um, Ok."Said Shinichi.


	5. REWRITE UP!

hey guys! check my profile for the new rewrite version!

s/13005024/1/Reviving-Memories-rewrite

it's the same name but has (rewrite)


End file.
